


Good for You

by EstefaniRose



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 04:24:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11096841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EstefaniRose/pseuds/EstefaniRose
Summary: Inspired by Selena Gomez's song of same name. This song gave way too many ideas. Enjoy!





	Good for You

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing, if I did, they would be canon a long time ago.
> 
> English is not my first language.
> 
> Reviews and Kudos are love!!

**Good for you**

 

 Danny laid in bed waiting for Steve's surprise. After only a couple of months officially together, things were slowly flowing between them. Going from friends to lovers wasn’t as easy as people thought, especially to him. But he wanted to be with Steve, more than he thought possible, he was all in.

 Steve was taking his sweet time, Danny had no clue what it was, although he was getting nervous the longer the other man took.

 “Steve, babe… is everything okay in there?” 

 “Yeah… just give me one more minute.” Came Steve’s muffled voice from the closed bathroom door.

 Danny took a breath and arranged himself in a more comfortable position, crossing his legs, stretching, putting his arms behind his head and closing his eyes. He was already in his boxers and t-shirt, he didn’t want to assume anything by being completely naked.

 Steve opened the door as slowly as he could, he was extremely anxious, he never done anything like this before. No matter how much he wanted, he never trusted anyone this much. Danny might not like it, but he wouldn’t laugh at Steve’s face either, so that was a plus.

 Hearing the door open, Danny opened his eyes and sat up. Steve stood near the door, waiting for the blonde's reaction. He was nearly trembling.

 “Steve… uhnnn, what…” Danny got tongue tied, he couldn’t believe what he was seeing. Steve Mcgarrett, the big SEAL, the manly man, was wearing a skin tight black dress, showing off his arms and legs. Doing a once over Danny noticed the black heels, Steve looked sinful. The blonde wanted to rio the dress off him, but also wanted to fuck him in it.

 “So… what you think? Do you like it?” Steve’s voice was barely a whisper. Still uncertain of Danny’s reaction.

 “I…” Taking a deep breath to see if his brain could function for one more second, Danny looked Steve in the eyes and answered. “I fucking love it, get your ass over here.”

 The SEAL made his way to bed with a huge smile, he had nothing to worry about it after all. This man wanted him in any way.

 As soon as he was in arm's reach, Danny pulled Steve into his arms, kissing him with burning desire. 

 Steve melted into the other man's arms, trying to express everything he was feeling in the kiss. Pushing Danny away to take a breath was too hard, he didn’t want to stop kissing him, but air was a necessity.

 “Danno…. Please…” He didn’t know what he was asking for, but it was something only Danny could give him.

 Danny whimpered at the breathless voice of his partner saying his name. His brain wasn’t working anymore, everything was instinct. 

 Rolling them over, Danny slowly kissed his way down Steve’s body, every part the dress was covering. He caught Steve’s hands on his way up, putting them on the headboard. Telling silently not to move. The brunette was squirming on the bed, trying desperately to get Danny to touch his cock, his underwear was getting painfully tight, he needed relief.

 The blonde took his shirt off, and went back to kissing his partner, sucking and biting the skin on his neck, debating with himself whether or not he should take the dress off, or fuck Steve like this first. 

 Getting to the man’s legs, Danny started to pull up the dress, just enough to see Steve’s underwear.

 “Fuck babe, are you trying to kill me?” He was shocked, the SEAL was wearing a lace black boxer, that left little to the imagination, Steve’s beautiful cock straining the boxers.

 “I just wanted to look good for you.” He answered, panting. “Please Danno, I need…”

 “What do you need babe? Tell me.”

 “Anything, you.. Please.”

 “You beg so beautifully.” Danny said before sucking Steve’s dick through the briefs, wetting the fabric even more.

 “Shiiiiittt.” Steve’s response was always something Danny longed for. 

 The blonde calmly pulled down the fabric, watching with open mouth as the brunette’s cock bounced up, towards his stomach. Danny threw the underwear to the floor, opening Steve’s legs and sucking on his balls. With a hand he grabbed the man’s penis, and stroked leisurely, enjoying the soft, breathless moans from above, with the other hand he circled the puckered entrance, teasing the man.

 Letting go of his partner, Danny reached into the nightstand and caught the lube, coating his fingers and easing one into Steve, who sighed pleased. Watching intently for the man’s reaction, Danny inserted another finger, scissoring them, opening Steve for him.

 On the third finger Danny couldn’t wait anymore, he longed for Steve’s heat. Moving his fingers away he took off his boxers, coated his shaft with lube and positioned himself at Steve’s entrance. Rubbing himself up and down between the man’s cheeks, revelling in his partner’s sounds, always so responsive.

 “Is this what you want babe? Me inside you?”

 “Yes… Danny.. Yes please.”

 “Ask me nicely.”

 “Please Danny… please fuck me, I need you inside me. Please Danno, please fill... aaaahhhhh.” Steve’s last words lost in his moan.

 Danny stopped for a second after he was all the way in, catching his breath and focusing on not cumming too fast.

 Arranging Steve’s legs around his waist, the blonde man started to move, slowly at first, but the feel of the other man, his heat, his moans, his beautiful eyes that never seemed to leave his face, urged him on, so he moved faster, his hips working as hard as Steve’s breath is coming out of his lips.

 Getting closer to cumming, Danny starts masturbating Steve, out of synch with the rhythm of his hips, but the focus now was their release. With nothing but soft breaths, they both cum, holding onto each other. Steve’s orgasm coating his dress and Danny’s torso.

 Very slowly, and reluctantly, the blonde man moves away from his partner, reaching upwards to take his hands from the headboard, massaging his fingers. 

 “You…” Danny tries to speak, but he hasn’t catch his breath yet.

 “Me what?” Steve is equally breathless.

 “You are trying to kill me. What’s up with the dress, and the heels? The fucking sinful underwear.”

 “Are you complaining?” Steve asks, turning around to look at his man.

 “Never. You look amazing in it. Although, next time, give me a heads up, so I don’t have a coronary.” Danny answers, touching Steve’s chin with his clean hand. “We should take a shower, or we’re gonna stick to the sheets.”

 “Good idea.”

 Just as they about to enter the bathroom together, their phone rings, and they know they will barely have time to clean up before heading to a crime scene.

 “I guess our time together was cut short again.” Steve said, kissing Danny’s lips before going into the bathroom alone to shower.

 “Maybe when we come back we can continue this.” Danny replies through the door, and leaves to shower in another bathroom.

 

************************************************************************

 

 The next day, after a horrible 20 hours chasing bad guys around the island, all Danny wants is to lay down and sleep for a week, but apparently Steve has other plans.

 Going straight to the bathroom, he comes back wearing the black dress, this time only the dress.

 “I thought that maybe we could finish ruining this.” 

 “Why don’t you show me what you have in mind?” Danny replies, taking his clothes off, sitting up in bed and resting his back on the headboard.

 With a smirk, Steve slowly makes his way towards the bed, never taking his eyes off the other man. When he reaches Danny’s ankles, the SEAL kisses his way up, neglecting his partner’s penis on the way.

 Danny’s breath hitches while Steve kisses him sensually, he loves his man’s lips, the way they touch his skin softly, but with meaning. Finally face to face, the brunette places himself on the blonde’s legs, feeling the erection between his ass cheeks. 

 “Is this what you had in mind, babe? Riding me?” Danny asks, holding onto Steve’s hips.

 “Just one of the things going through my head, yes.” The reply is accompany with a roll of his hips, earning a deep growl from the man under him. Reaching behind himself, he aligns his hole with Danny’s hard dick and sits, his eyes closing and mouth opening with the sensation. 

 They found their rhythm quickly, the only thing new between them was the dress, which Danny was bunching up on his up Steve’s torso, pulling him down for a kiss.

 The excitement was making them get close to cum way too fast. The blonde wanted this to last at least a little longer, so he pushed Steve away from him and out off his lap, got up, and arranged the SEAL in front of him, on all fours, his ass wiggling, inviting him.

 With a slap to the tanned butt, Danny penetrated the brunette’s ass again, groaning all the way in. No matter how many times they did this, it was always as amazing as the first time.

 “Danno.. uhm.. I’m really close.” Steve says, reaching under himself to touch his cock. Danny was having none of that, he pushed the man’s hand away before tightening his hold on his hips, fucking harder.

 “If you want release, you can cum from just my cock, no touching yourself.” 

 “Oh.. fuck…” Steve gripped the sheets, pressing his head on his hands. He loved when the detective was this assertive, it made his skin tingle. 

“Cum for me Steve, cum.” Danny ordered, finding harder to prolong his orgasm.

 When he felt Steve clenching around him, he took a deep breath, waiting for his partner to finish before pulling out and spilling all over the man’s back, painting the black dress with his semen.

 No longer able to hold himself upright, the SEAL slumped on the bed, follow by the detective, who lay down on top of him for a few seconds, the rolling away to rest by his side.

 Looking at each other, with stupid grins, they reached over and caught the other’s hand. Without saying anything, they let the exhaustion take over and fell asleep. Nothing was needed to be said anyway, they already knew.


End file.
